


There Goes My Life

by Km_forever



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Km_forever/pseuds/Km_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a one night stand comes back to bite Kevin in the ass, he must now juggle becoming a teenage parent and the realization of his own sexuality. Just how much can one boy take?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time To Grow Up!

"I'm pregnant."

There was a ringing in his ears as Kevin processed the news. He felt dizzy, lightheaded, and heavy all at once. They had only been together that one drunken night, nothing else happened between them, not to mention they had used protection. How could this happen to them? Oh, that's right, the condom broke, damn it. With those two words, he knew that his life was over. His dad was going to kill him and let's not mention his mom.

Nazz had her hand on Kevin's shoulder steadying him so he wouldn't faint. Instead, he fell back against the locker and put his head in his hands. Blood was rushing in his ears and the voices around him were muffled. He could barely make out a voice calling his name.

"Kevin!"

The blonde's voice seemed to finally reach him and shake him from his thoughts of impending doom.

"What are we gonna do? We're both too young to raise a kid." Kevin fought the pin-pricking of tears in his eyes as he processed the options. They could put the baby up for adoption. No, that wouldn't do. Maybe his parents could help him raise the kid? Or what about…

"Honestly Kev, I was thinking of taking a trip to Planned Parenthood."

Kevin's head shot up as he glared at her. He knew the implied meaning behind her statement. Whether he wanted to believe it or not, that kid that wasn't even in the equation until 5 minutes ago was still his kid.

"You are not having an abortion," he said finality in his voice. He regretted the outburst as soon as the words flew from of his mouth. Kevin looked back down somberly and sighed deeply. "Sorry Nazz. I forgot for a sec that it's your body too. I just don't like the idea. Know what I mean?"

Nazz looked thoughtful for a moment. It was her body, and she had a great one. She was also smart enough to know that now it wasn't even her body anymore. It belonged to the little spark that was inside her. The only reason she even entertained the idea of an abortion was because she knew Kevin wasn't ready for a baby.

"It's alright Kev, how about we put the kid up for adoption. I carry the baby full term and we find a loving family who isn't capable of having a child of their own."

Kevin looked up and grabbed Nazz's hand. "That's the thing Nazz, there's a part of me that wants to raise the baby. But there's another part that's scared for the kid." The red-head looked into Nazz's sky blue eyes. The fear he felt was reflected in them. "Think about it Nazz. The kid has a gay father and a single mother, and although the great USA has come a long way, it hasn't come that far."

Nazz let Kevin's words sink in as she thought the day they conceived this child. She knew the boy like she knew the back of her own hand. The two had grown together. When they were kids, Nazz always had a crush on the popular red-head, and it seemed he liked her too. But while the two were lounging on the edge of a crystal clear pool at a party some kid was throwing, Kevin came out to Nazz saying how he thought he was bi. The short blond knew what needed to be done.

After finally telling the red-head her pent up feelings, the two shared a kiss. Nazz took Kevin's hand and led him to an empty bedroom. It wasn't as romantic as she thought by any means. Kevin pulled the condom out of his wallet, and of course it broke. But that wasn't the only embarrassing part of that night. Kevin made an outburst and there were tears from laughter, and revelations from both parties.

Once they both composed themselves, Nazz cast a sideways glance at Kevin, "I don't think you're bi. Dude, you are a full blown fairy."

Kevin frowned at his friend but then laughed with her. They both put their clothes on and joined everybody else in the festivities. Knowing glances were cast their way but it had all gone ignored as Kevin and Nazz talked about the person Kevin really did have a crush on.

Coming back to the present, Nazz flashed Kevin her best smile but it just didn't reach her eyes as she focused on the situation at hand. "Dude, whatever happens, I want us to do what's right by the baby."

Kevin nodded his agreement as he smiled sadly thinking of all his dreams and plans ending. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to get a job and maybe drop outta school. Honestly Nazz, I don't even know what I'm gonna tell my parent's."

"I don't even wanna tell mine," came the blonde's response.

Kevin pointed to Nazz's still flat belly. "You're going to be showing in a couple of months, that I can guarantee. How do you think you're dad is going to react. I'm scared he's going to pull out a shotgun"

"Kevin, we still got time. We agreed no on the abortion thing. When we tell our parent's we can figure out what to do from there. Maybe they can instill some of their, 'elderly wisdom,' on us." Laughter erupted from the two as they contemplated their end from their parents.

While Kevin pondered the responsibilities that came with raising a child, Kevin saw a blur of blue sneak up behind him.

"How goes it Casanova Kevin-Boy?"

Rolf put his arm around Kevin's shoulders. The red-head pretended that nothing was wrong and looked at his watch. Shit! Kevin yelled in his mind, He was late meeting Edd.

"Sorry Dude, bad time," He said brushing Rolf's arm off his shoulder. Kevin pecked Nazz on the cheek and said quietly, "we'll talk later." With that, Kevin was off running down the hall.

Oh, Edd is going to kill me! The thought pounded away at Kevin's head as he made his way out of the double doors leading to the parking lot. Kevin breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the lanky boy leaning on his bike holding the custom-painted helmet Kevin had given to him as a birthday present.

"Hey Double-Dork," the red-head called out and he almost burst out into the first gut-wrenching laugh that he had all-day. Kevin felt himself calming down the closer he got to the sock-headed boy.

"Kevin, you are approximately 17 minutes late. I was afraid that we were going to miss our Friday beach trip due to your tardiness. What, pray-tell, has kept you so long?" Edd inquired fuming.

"I was talking to Nazz."

Edd was about to go into full-blown lecture mode when he saw a worried frown appear on the face of the freckled boy.

"And I presume the discussion was that of importance?"

Kevin nodded his head and got on his beloved motorcycle. "Yeah, I'll tell you about it later."

Edd took his spot behind the driver. "I hope it was nothing too serious," was the muttered response. Kevin didn't say anything back as he took off out the parking lot and onto the highway.

The young sock headed boy used to be terrified of the contraption, specifically with the lack of safety precautions. However, as time went by, Edd grew accustomed to the feel of the wind on his thin body and reveled in the fact that he got to hold tightly to the freckle-faced boy in front.

Kevin also enjoyed the freeing feeling as he weaved his way in and out of traffic. He would do anything to put his troubles behind him. Even if he had to take the 20 minute drive to the beach he was content. The red-head even enjoyed the feeling of the long bony arms clenched tightly around his waist and found it soothing to feel the pounding heartbeat on his back through the thin cloth of his green shirt.

During the drive, Kevin reflected on his friendship with the smarter of the Ed's. Although he tried as hard as he could, the jock just couldn't dislike him. He had no problem hating Eddy. That boy just pissed him off to no end. And Ed, well Ed was an enigma wrapped in a complicated crossword puzzle. And crossword puzzles always made Kevin's head hurt.

But as his friendship with the double-dweeb grew, as did his tolerance for the other Eds. They came as a packaged deal. There was no separating them, but Kevin would never risk anything on his friendship with Edd. There were other reasons why the red-head fought so hard to keep his dork close and those thoughts brought the blush to his cheeks. Kevin fought back the emotions rising in him and focused on his destination.

The one thing Kevin liked most about living close to the beach was that he could smell the sand and ocean spray as he approached his exit, and all it took was a 20 minute drive out. Right after Kevin took his exit he found an open garage. He paid the $10 to get in and found a spot close to the beach exit.

Edd got off first carefully taking the helmet off with a practiced motion not even disturbing the familiar black beanie underneath. Kevin followed suit and reached into the saddle bag on the bike pulling out their spare trunks and towels. Kevin's trunks were an obvious lime green with red Hawaiian flowers, and Edd's a simple solid black.

This wasn't the first time they took a random adventure, and it was Kevin's wish that it wouldn't be the last time. Other than Nazz, the dork was his best friend. He wanted more than anything for Edd to be the first person to know before the news broke out to the entire school.

It wasn't a long walk to the sands of the beach they frequented; in fact it was only 3 blocks from the garage, but the walk felt like a lifetime to the redhead. Edd stayed silent knowing that his friend didn't like constant questions. One of the many things Kevin liked about Edd was that although he was quiet, his body actions were so loud. He knew that the dork wanted to know what was going on and that the jock would tell him when he was ready.

They quickly changed in the bathroom, all the while Kevin laughing at the germaphobe as he exclaimed how filthy it was. They made their way to their spot under the pier as the sun was just starting to set, illuminating the pair in a soft glow.

Kevin plopped down on the sand and patted to a spot next to him. Edd nodded and sat down on a towel right next to Kevin leaning into him and taking the red-head's hand. This was nothing new to them. They always sat like this, but Kevin never looked too deep into it. He just thought the action was natural because the two had known each other all their lives and they were so close. However Kevin's pounding heart always told him differently. Today was no exception to this story.

Kevin started to play with Edd's fingers as he found a way to say what he needed to.

"What seems to be bothering you Kevin?"

Edd turned his head to where his chin rested on Kevin's shoulder, blue eyes peering into green.

Kevin knew he couldn't postpone the news any further so he just blurt it out, "Nazz is pregnant."

Kevin kept eye contact with his smart friend as he saw the emotions flash through his eyes. He saw confusion followed by hurt and finally he saw the fear in his eyes. This confused Kevin though.

"What's wrong Edd?"

The smarted boy looked down pulling away from the sculpted body next to him. He placed his head on his knees solemnly as he carefully sought his next words.

"So you and Nazz are facing the consequences of fortification under the influence?"

It took Kevin a moment to understand what Edd was saying at that moment, but when he realized the meaning of the braniac's words he nodded.

"The thing is we were only experimenting. I always knew that Nazz liked me, and I wanted to give it a chance. But I realized that I never liked Nazz." Kevin sighed, "at least, not as anything more than friends. There was always somebody else."

Edd looked at Kevin with fire in his eyes. "And what are your plans for properly caring for this child?"

Kevin eyes shot down to the floor as he pondered. "Honestly Dee, I don't know." He grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at the wind. "I only found out today damn it."

Edd's eyes were thoughtful as he reached for the confused boy's hand. "I cannot tell you what to do. But I can make a suggestion on what it is you should do."

Kevin forced himself to look at his dork in anticipation. Double Dee's eyes narrowed a bit, "Grow up." The response was simple, short, and to the point, but the words hit Kevin like a dictionary. A frown appeared on the jock's face as he contemplated everything.

It was now because of Edd, that Kevin was able to face this pregnancy head on instead of running from it. Edd was everything to the red head and he wasn't going to let this ruin it.

"As always Dee, you're right."

Kevin leaned down to pick up the forgotten towel that lay in the sand. Like a child, he just wanted someone to hold close while they whispered words of encouragement. But now that there was a baby in the equation, he could no longer accept that. It was on his broad shoulders to accept responsibility for his actions and take a stand.

However, Kevin felt he could afford to have one final selfish request for himself.

"Hey Edd?" Kevin couldn't even look the tall yet lanky boy in the eyes.

"What is pestering you're mind Kevin?" Edd actually seemed… annoyed?

"Not to sound like a girl or anything, but where do we stand?" Kevin's eyebrows furrowed as he waited for the nerd's response.

"Do you really think that it is appropriate to have this conversation now?"

Kevin took a small step back but stood his ground. "Yeah, actually, now is the perfect time. We are standing on a beach at sunset, having a conversation about life changing decisions. How about this for life changing. I'm gay dude. How do you think I can raise a child, if Nazz and I aren't even an item. We had sex, big deal. I was still trying to figure out why I wasn't attracted to her. When we did do the big nasty, do you know how awkward it was when I called out your name instead of hers?"

At that last outburst, Kevin instantly blushed and turned around to hide the redness rising in his cheeks.

"I… I… What I mean is… listen you're all I think about dork, I've always had a thing for you, I only really started realizing it."

Edd took Kevin by the shoulder and instinctively the red head reached for that hand. "You didn't tell me before because you felt I wouldn't reciprocate your feelings."

It wasn't a question but Kevin answered anyway, "Yeah dude. I just thought you would look at me differently when you found out I was gay. And now I find out I'm gonna be a dad? I don't know what to do Dee."

Without much effort, Double Dee turned Kevin to face him. He placed his hand under the strong chin he admired and made the scared boy look at him.

"You are going to take responsibility for your actions and raise that child and take care of Nazz."

Kevin felt an inkling of hope kindle in his heart but it immediately sank down at the words the young man spoke next, "However, I am not yet sure I can commit to a relationship under these conditions. Please allow me some time to think on the matter?"

And although Edd was sincere in his words, all Kevin could feel was the stab of rejection go through his chest.

The two boys decided silently that they had enough of the beach that night and the ride home was quiet. The tension in the air was so thick, you could literally cut into it with a knife. Kevin drove slower so the smaller boy didn't have to hold on tightly, and Edd kept his grip on the driver's shoulders and was leaned back in his seat.

Both boys had a lot to think about and they knew it. How in the world was Kevin going to enter into parenthood when he was still a kid himself. College was no longer obtainable, and jobs for minors were few and far between.

Edd knew that Kevin was going to have a hard time with everything, which is why he decided to keep Kevin at arm's length until he made a decision. But the way only thing Kevin could think about was how in the world he was going to break the news to his parents.

Kevin pulled into his driveway and Edd climbed off. The loveable dork had turned to return to his empty abode when the new father grabbed him by the wrist and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Please Edd, I can't do this alone. I'm too young to throw my life away like this."

Double Dee only pulled away and smiled at his ex bully, "Then don't do it alone. You have a whole cul-de-sac of people who love you. And I am here for you as well if you ever need me."

Edd tenderly cupped Kevin's cheek before turning and walking into his empty house.

Kevin only stared after the smart boy as he entered into his house. Silently in the night the redhead could only whisper in the dork's direction.

"But I do need you Edd."


	2. Children and Parents

Kevin walked into his house and was instantly greeted by his most favorite smell in the world. Other than the beach of course. His mom was sitting on the couch watching some hospital drama she turned her head slightly eyes never leaving the screen

"Hey boys, lasagna is almost ready. Go wash up."

Kevin smiled and shook his head. He walked his way towards the bathroom but didn't make it all the way before his father found him.

"Hey sport, How was the beach with Edd?"

Kevin grimaced at the inquiry. His father could always read him like a book. The last thing he needed was to play 20 questions with his dad so instead he opted to try and play it cool.

"It was awesome like always. Double Dee beat me at another race."

Kevin took this moment to try and escape to his room but Robert Barr stopped him in his tracks.

"Where you going in such a hurry? Come down into the garage and shoot some pool." Mr. Barr took note of timer on the oven. "We still got some time before dinner's ready."

Kevin mentally threw up his hands in resignation and followed the older Barr through the kitchen and into the garage turned man-cave. Robert pulled the pool cues down off the wall and tossed one to Kevin. The two got competitive whenever they played anything and nine times out of ten a fight would always break out that Monica would have to break up by putting the two childish men in their places. But today Kevin just wasn't feeling it. His dad noticed immediately and put the cue on the table moving the balls hopelessly out of place.

"Alright boy, spill it. Edd never misses his Friday night dinner's with us. And don't think about lying, I saw the two of you talking outside."

Kevin winced visibly at his father's words. He wanted to keep it from him for as long as possible, but now there was no denying it. Lying to his father was like lying to the face of death. Kevin sighed and sat down on one of the beach chairs set up around the modified man cave. He put had his hands in his hands.

"I fucked up dad." Kevin motioned towards the garage door, "oh look there goes my life, my dreams, everything I ever wanted to do, right out the fucking door."

Robert waited patiently until Kevin was done fuming. He sat in the seat right next to his son's and placed a hand on the boy's knee.

"Ok son, why don't you start by telling me what happened? Did the two of you get into a fight again?"

Kevin let out the breath he was holding and started over. "Kinda, do you remember the party I went to a few weeks ago?"

The older Barr nodded his head in response.

"Well Nazz and I had got to talkin, and it didn't help that I had a little bit of liquid courage fueling my stupid mouth. I told her something and well one thing led to another. I lost my virginity to her, but it wasn't what I thought it would be."

Kevin paused to compose his thoughts and look at his father who kept a blank passive expression.

"Well today I found out that she is now pregnant, Edd is giving me some serious space to give me time to decide what I want to do. But I don't know what to do. I'm only 16 I haven't even had time to figure out what to do with my life and now it's over." Kevin finished and put his head back down.

Mr. Barr sat there gauging his son's emotions. With a loud sigh, Robert stood and leaned against the pool table. Kevin watched his father carefully ready to run in case he grabbed one of the cues sitting on the green felt.

"So what I gathered from that story is that you slept with your best friend because you couldn't believe that you were gay, and now our neighbor's boy, who you have feelings for bigger than cowboy hats in Texas, is choosing not to get involved in anything right now because he wants to give you time to consider all choices carefully. What do you think boy? Did I miss anything?"

Kevin stared at the man in front of him with his mouth hanging open.

"Wait, I didn't... why do you think... wait, huh?"

He was left speechless. His father smiled kindly at his younger self.

"You think that after raising you for nearly 17 years, that I wouldn't know you were gay? I have only one thing to say about your little fuck up, you better be there for that kid. I was in the same boat as you once upon a time, and look at me now. I'm talking to my kid giving him the advice my father never gave me. You treat your kid right. Your mother and I will support you until you get out of college and we'll support that kid too. Nazz is as much part of this family as you are. So y'all have nothing to worry about."

Kevin couldn't even speak he was shocked. This was not the reaction he expected from his father. The red headed teen could only open and close his mouth like a fish trying to get to water. He finally found his words and decided to speak them.

"You're not mad?"

Robert shook his head, "No. Disappointed maybe, but I'm not mad at you. I'm not sure I can say the same about you're mom on the other hand. Accidents happen son, and you just happened to create a one hell of a doozy."

It had been a long time that Kevin hugged his father, but at that time, Kevin didn't care about wanting to seem grown up, or act all tough. All he wanted was for the burly man to comfort him. Kevin held on to his father and Robert hugged him back.

It was at that time that the door to the garage opened and the smell of cooked tomatoes, mozzarella, and garlic flooded into the kitchen.

"Boys, dinner's ready."

The door to the garage closed again. His mom always had impeccable timeing. But part of Kevin was afraid that she might have been listening at the door. Kevin looked up at the man he admired and came to a decision right then and there. He was going to take care of that kid and give Nazz the choice to skip out. After all, one of them would have to suffer the consequesnces. Why can't it be him. Kevin knew he was going to have to tell his mother, but...

"Dad, can we wait until after we're away from the knives to tell mom?"

Robert laughed from deep in his belly, "Kevin, I can guarentee that she knew before you did."

With that the two men walked into the kitchen, their mouths salivating over dinner, and their minds full of the future.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd's POV

Edd hadn't planned on skipping dinner, and all he wanted was to grab a plate of Monica's lasagna, but he knew it would be an intrusion on his part to just up and walk into the Barr residence. He had done it many time's before, but this time was different. Kevin had to break the news, and with how easy it was to read the freckle-faced boy, Edd knew it was a matter of time.

Edd was thinking about what he could make for dinner when his phone rang. Surprise was clear in the smart boy's eyes as he looked at the caller ID. It was Nazz. Instinctively, Double Dee was tempted to ignore the call. She could give Kevin the one thing he couldn't. But something in his mind pushed him to press the green button and he answered.

"Greetings Nazz, what is it I can do for you tonight?"

Double Dee could barely make out the sniffles on the other end, but when she didn't respond with her usual chipper voice, he knew something was wrong.

"Nazz, are you ok?"

She finally broke down right there on the phone as Edd listened to her every word.

"N... No, I didn't hide the pre... pregnancy test, and my... my parent's found out. I... I don't know what to do Edd. They kicked me out."

The young sockhead wasted no time in putting his shoes on and heading out of the house. "I am already making my way down the street. I am going to hang up the phone so I can call my parent's. Stay right where you are."

He quickly pressed the end key on his phone and expertly dialed his mother's phone number. After two rings, a voice chimed on the other end.

"This is Eleanor Marion, how can I help you?"

Eddward rolled his eyes. "It's me mother. I have a favor to ask." Without waiting for a reply from his mother he started in, "I have a friend who has found herself in a predicament and has been 'kicked out' by her parental figures. I was wondering if it was possible for her to stay in the guest bedroom?"

He could hear his mother sighing on the phone, "Who is this friend, what is the predicament, and how long will she be staying."

"Nazz Beaumont is pregnant so maybe about eight or nine months."

The silence on the phone was almost deafening. It seemed to take hours for his mother to respoond, "Tell Miss. Beaumont that we will always have our door open for her. But we will talk about this more when your father and I get home Eddward."

Edd sighed, "Of course mother, I would not have it any other way, have a good night."

Without waiting for his mother to respond, the smart boy hung up the phone. He found himself in front of Nazz's house which was further down the street, and there he saw the small girl crying on the steps. He frowned when he saw that she didn't have a bag. He placed his hand reassuringly on her shoulder before making his way inside. Mr. and Mrs. Beaumont were sitting on the couch watching TV, Mr. Beaumont had a beer next to him and Mrs. Beaumont was clutching the pregnancy test.

"That is absolutely unsanitary ma'am. And might I also say that your immoral actions are causing unnecessary stress on the young girl standing right outside on the porch."

Both of the adults looked up shocked at the sudden intrusion of their home. But Mr. Beaumont composed himself rather quickly. He knocked over his beer can and rushed the young boy, but Edd, having practice with handling bullies, dodged his attack effortlessly. The old man had tripped over his feet and hit his head on the wall. Edd looked towards Nazz's mother and pointed down the hall.

"Which room is Nazz's room, I wish to retrieve her things."

All the shocked women could do was point. Edd figured he would have to make it fast or police would be called. He was in fact trespassing on private property. Even if it was for a good cause. He decided to test his luck and found Nazz's room with ease.

Double Dee made his way into the kitchen and pulled out some garbage bags, and went back to packing the young teenage mother's things. It didn't take long at all. In fact he was shocked at how little she actually had.

After he finished packing, Edd politely smiled at the young girl's mother who was still staring at her unconscious husband with wide eyes.

"If you ever wish to see Nazz, all you have to do is ask. I would, however, like to make it plain that I will only allow you to see her if it is her wish. Stress is not good for the baby."

After he made his point clear, Double Dee walked out the door. But as soon as his foot hit the porch step he heard a small voice, "Are you the baby's father?"

The smart boy briefly looked back into the house, "No. I am just a really good friend. You are actually very fortunate that the man who fathered the child is not here at this present time."

With that, Edd shut the door behind him. While keeping Nazz's belongings held tightly in his left hand, he took the small girl by his right and together they walked back to the overly clean house.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin was relaxing on his bed, his stomach content at being well fed, when his phone pinged beside him. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he saw who the sender was, but frowned when he read it.

'Kevin, I believe that you and Nazz should discuss a few things. She is over here at my house now, and will be staying in the guest bedroom from here on out.'

He knew her parents were going to flip out, but to go and kick her out. Who did they think they were. Kevin was fuming when he heard his phone ping again.

'Please refrain from any violence. It appears as if Mr. Beaumont already has a concussion.'

Kevin wasted no time. He threw on his shoes and hat and ran down the stairs and out the door. He took the few strides it took to reach Edd's door, and was not surprised that the genius stood there holding it open.

"Where is she?" Kevin demanded.

"Calm yourself Kevin. She does not need to see you in this state." Edd took Kevin's hand before he could run up the stairs to the second floor bedroom.

With a sigh, the red-head made his way to the couch. He looked at the handsome boy in front of him. "I've made a decision," were the only words from his mouth.

"And what would that decision be?" Edd's head tilted slightly in curiosity. He knew that Kevin was nervous so he sat down next to him.

"I'm going to give Nazz the option to back out of being a mom. I'll raise the kid myself, and she could go on to pursue her dreams."

This had surprised the raven-haired teen. He knew that Kevin would come to this conclusion, but he didn't think he would so quickly. He motioned for the young father-to-be to continue.

"I talked to my dad. He knows that I got Nazz pregnant, and he even offered me an out in his own way saying he and mom were going to raise the baby while I went to college. But, I don't want to do that to them. Plus, it's Nazz's decision too. She might be right in thinking that we have this big extended family, but I don't want to just dump the kid on the first person to walk by. Know what I mean?"

Kevin looked at Edd and saw a tenderness building in his eyes. Edd tenderly touched Kevin's cheek.

"I believe I do mon amour." He leaned in towards the red-head, and just as their lips were about to meet, a giggle was heard upstairs. He pulled away and his smile grew.

"You can come down now young lady."

Nazz's light footsteps could be heard on the carpeted steps. She took her seat between the two men and had a smile on her tear-streaked cheeks. Throwing her arms around both boys she leaned her head on Kevin's shoulder.

"I'm going to take care of this baby too. You don't have to give up your dreams in order to raise a child."

Edd nodded in satisfaction and turned the TV on, and the three of them were asleep within minutes. Little did they know, that their moment of peace would be short lived.


	3. Kitchen Confessionals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello my beauties, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. My wife had kidnapp-ed my laptop, and I was so focused on thanksgiving. But here y'all go. A new chapter. If you could please review after reading, I always love knowing how I do. Love and Kisses, KM

The next morning, Edd had woken up on the uncomfortable couch, however he couldn't complain as much because of who was laying on top of him. On the other end, Nazz had turned into quite the cushion hog and was sprawled out on the couch with her legs draped over Kevin and Edd, causing the redhead teen to find comfort leaning against his raven haired friend. This caused Edd to drape his arm around jock in order to find comfort.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping boy, Edd adjusted slightly and kept his eyes glued to the screen in front of him. Everything was absolutely peaceful until the front door burst open causing all three teens to jerk upright.

"Hey Double Dee are we still going to…" The shortest of the Ed's stopped short of finishing his sentence when he saw who was sitting on the couch wiping the sleep from their eyes.

"Dude, can you be any louder?" Nazz yawned out.

Eddy blinked his eyes a couple of times as he looked at the cuddle pile before him. A large Cheshire cat grin appeared on his face. Before the short loudmouth could mutter a word, Edd glowered at the boy.

"Eddy," he seethed, "meet me in my room if you please."

Eddy sent Edd a wink before strutting up the stairs causing Edd to sigh out loud. Kevin leaned back with his shoulders touching Edd's. He knew what this would eventually lead to.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Worry was clear in his bright emerald eyes.

"Only if you want me to. He is going to find out eventually, but if you would prefer to wait for the student body to find out, then I will keep this between us."

He is always a gentleman. Kevin thought to himself. He looked down when he realized Edd was right. Everybody would find out eventually. But it wasn't his secret to keep. He looked at Nazz who just scoffed at him.

"Go ahead and tell him. You guys have been friends for years. Besides, there's no hiding anything now since I'm living with you."

Edd nodded his thanks and rose from the couch. The sad smile on Kevin's face did not go unnoticed as he made his way upstairs and explained the situation to his short friend.

Upstairs Eddy was contemplating his best friend's luck. Things could not get any better for his smart friend. He knew that geeks here the new jocks and everybody would be trying to get into Edd's pants, but he did not expect to walk in to the ménage a troi that was occurring on the couch.

"Oh Sockhead you dog." He set aloud. He did not hear the nerd enter into the room.

"And what do you mean by that Eddy?" The smaller boy spun around and greeted his friend with an exuberant handshake.

"You are my hero. Nazz and Kevin? I mean c'mon. I always thought that you were as gay as a fucking rainbow, but I walk in to find out that you nailed the hottest chick at Peach Creek High. Way to…"

"She's pregnant Eddy." Double Dee interrupted. "Last night her parents kicked her out, my parents are allowing her to stay here, and Kevin is showing his support as well."

Eddy stood there dumbfounded. "So you got Nazz pregnant."

Eddy ran out the door to escape Edd's murderous glare all the while laughing like a maniac. Double Dee groaned and decided to hell with familiarities.

"Damn it Eddy, I did not sleep with Nazz. Get back here."

Edd ran after his crazy friend. He chased the short but fast boy all throughout the house, with Nazz and Kevin watching them with amused expressions on their face.

Eddy stopped in front of the TV and looked Kevin square in the face. "So tell me big boy, you and Edd finally do the deed yet?" Kevin's face went as red as his hair. Throwing off his blanket he made a grab for the boy.

"You're dead meat dork."

Both Kevin and Edd chased Eddy around until they finally had him cornered. Edd held his hands up stopping Kevin from pouncing on the small boy.

"Just so you know Eddy, I did not sleep with Nazz, nor Kevin for that matter." He fought the blush that tried to creep up his cheeks. "However, everything else I said was true.

"Yeah dude, I'm the one who messed up and got her knocked up." Kevin pulled his sleeve back to knock some sense into the boy. But Nazz had finally had enough of this nonsense. She placed a hand on either of the taller boys.

"Alright guys, that's enough. I'm starving and one of you three gentleman are going to make me breakfast."

All three boys looked at her and mockingly replied as one, "Yes ma'am." They shoved and pushed each other to race and start the feast that they were going to prepare. Luckily enough, Edd had just gone shopping a few days prior and the refrigerator was stocked up.

The group that was gathered did not feel complete to the smarter of the boy. Then he realized that the third and final member of the group wasn't there.

"Eddy, where's Ed?" He inquired.

The short boy shrugged his shoulders as he sat there beating the eggs into oblivion with full concentration.

"I do believe those eggs have no chance of coming to life Eddy, But thank you for sufficiently scrambling them." Edd took the bowl from his short friend and poured them into a heated skillet. "Can you contact Ed, and invite him for breakfast please?"

Eddy huffed but pulled out his cell phone calling the tallest and last Ed of the group. You could hear the joy in the not so smart boy's voice as he was being included to join in on the Saturday brunch. Edd had popped a few slices of bread into the toaster so they would be ready when he got there, in-fact, the sock-headed boy had a whole stack of toast ready to serve.

Kevin and Nazz, who were busily making sure nothing burned, watched in awe. It was like they were watching a well-rehearsed comedy skit. As soon as the toast was finished in the toaster, Edd ran to the front door to pull it open before Lumpy could tear it down. Ed, burst through the front door, shoes flying off as if they were barely on. He pulled Double-Dee into a bone crunching hug and smiled at Eddy who was chewing on a slice of the pre-pared toast wearing the most bored expression.

It wasn't long at all before Ed noticed the other two guests that were both busy plating all the food that was now done. "Nazz, I just wanted to say congratulations. You're gonna be a good mother."

Jaws went slack as eyes turned accusingly to the loudest mouth in the room. He felt the glares in the back of his head and was met by emerald and baby blue eyes. Eddy's hands immediately went into the air. "Don't look at me, ol' lumpy over here always seems to know more than he lets on."

Edd nodded in agreement. "It's true. Although our friend here lacks the book smarts, he is extremely observant to his surroundings. He always seems to know more about us, than we do." Edd blushed as he remembered Ed, outing him before he knew himself that he was in fact gay.

"Yup, just like I know that you love…" Ed was going to continue but, he found a hand over his mouth instead.

Kevin's interest was piqued immediately. He grabbed Edd's arm pulling him out of the way and looked at Ed with a curious gaze. "So, what were you saying before Mr. Oh-so-polite over there rudely interrupted you? Who does Double-Dweeb love"

Ed's eyebrow was furrowed in frustration. He was caught between wanting to make his friend happy, and not wanting him mad. He decided on his friend's happiness.

"The person Double-Dee loves is you Kevin, and you love him too." Ed looked proud of himself. He knew that his group of friends was about to get even bigger.

Of course, the entire room went silent. Eddy and Nazz decided to take it upon themselves to leave the room, pulling Ed and the plate of toast out with them.

The two teenagers just stood in the messy kitchen staring awkwardly at each other. Kevin found himself suddenly speechless. He already knew. Of course he knew. But to find out that his dork, actually might reciprocate his feelings, was almost more than he could take. And so was the silence

"Hey, say something will ya?"

Edd sat down quietly and gave Kevin a reproachful look. "What would you like me to say? I will not deny that I have strong feelings for you, but it's like I said last night, even if my emotions were requited, you have your own responsibilities to take care of."

Kevin rolled his eyes and quickly closed the gap between the two of them. His hands moved to either side of Edd's cheeks pulling him in, what he didn't count on was that the fast movement was a little too fierce and caused their lips to come together painfully. Both boys started laughing as they tried to ignore the pain.

"I was not expecting you to try and be so forceful Kevin." Edd stated through the laughter and the tears.

"Sorry dude, I was trying to get my point across." Kevin had his own hand over his lips, checking to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

All signs of laughter from the two boys dissipated as the subject grew serious.

"I believe you did, but I still stand by what I said. We are in no place to start a relationship. You have to focus on Nazz and the baby now."

"I am, but I can't stop thinking about you. Please Edd, just for today, can we not worry about the damn pregnancy?"

Edd sighed choosing to ignore the profanity. "I don't want to get my hopes up Kevin, not to mention, the fact that I don't know how this baby will affect our relationship."

Double-Dee had actually meant to say friendship, but if he was going to be completely honest with himself, it was like they were dating without the full benefits. Kevin looked to be on the verge of tears, and it broke the sock-head's heart. There was a war raging in Edd's head, but it was interrupted momentarily by Nazz's soft voice.

"Edd, I know how you and Kev feel about each other. Why don't you stop trying to over-analyze everything for once?" She moved to grab each boy's hand and put them in the opposite hand so that they were now holding hands. "Just be compulsive and follow your heart."

Both boys looked from the small girl to each other. Kevin was tense, ready for rejection, but immediately relaxed when he felt Edd's arms snake their way around his waist and his lips softly met Kevin's. The red-head could have sworn that everybody in the room was cheering them on, but he chose to ignore it and pound them later. Right now, he chose to forget his troubles and focus his attention on the boy he admired most.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. If you could review and tell me how I did, that would be awesome. You don't have to if you don't want to though, but maybe perhaps you could? Also you can find this on FF under the penname KM Forever.  
> Love and Kisses,  
> KM


End file.
